Five Nights at Jeffy's 2: Pure Revenge
Five Nights at Jeffy's 2: Pure Revenge, (or Five Nights at Jeffy's 2, FNaJ2, or FNaF2:PR for short) is a FNaF fangame and is the sequel to Five Nights at Jeffy's (Ethanebels09_2 Version). This game was also made by Ethanebels09_2, the creator of the original FNaJ and the original original game was by CuldeeFell13. Story Ever since the closing of Jeffy's Chocolate Cake Diner, Chef Pee Pee, (You) has been struggling to find another job, but luckily, in a newspaper, he found one. This time it was a security guard job at Peter's Animatronic Storage. He knew that there was a risk of taking a security job, but he accepted it because it had good pay. Boy, was that another mistake he made... He arrived at his office, but there's a twist. He had to be in two offices, one for the day, and one for the night. He brushed it off and started working... Can you survive five more nights at Jeffy's? Mechanics Day Shift Security Office The first phase of each shift. Defend yourself against the storage animatronics and then you can go to the night shift phase. Security Cameras Serve the same purpose as in the first game, except there's a twist... It runs on battery, so don't use it for too long or too often! Doors Like in FNaF 4, you can only close one door at a time, so be aware of that! Also, they don't run on power, so don't worry about it. Vent System There are two vents. One that comes from the top of the office and one that comes from behind you. To check if anyone's there, use the radar. Radar Speaking of the radar, you can use it to see if anyone's near your office. Note that you can only use it if one of your doors are not close and you aren't on the cameras. Vent Seal Use this to hide yourself from some animatronics that get into your office. (Inspired by The Return to Freddy's 4) Night Shift Security Office The second phase of the day. This phase is slightly different from the day shift office phase. Complete this phase and the shift is over! Flashlight Instead of using doors and a veal seal to defend yourself, you'll be using a flashlight. Shine it on some animatronics to make them leave. Be aware that it also has limited power, so use it wisely! System Reboot Panel Acts like the maintence panel from FNaF 3. use this to reboot any systems that go offine. The systems are as follows: * Door System * Ventilation * Audio Devices * Circults The circults are different from other systems because the alarms will go off, making the active animatronics faster. Quickly go to the system reboot panel and fix it if that happens. Radar Same function as the day shift phase. Terminal Like in FNaF 6, you have to do work tasks to complete your shift. Do all of them and you can go to the next shift! Characters Day Shift Night Shift Shifts Shift 1 Day Shift Phase ''"Uh, hi there, new employee! Welcome to Peter's Animatronic Storage, where all old animatronics are kept! Anyways, I'm just here to instruct you on your first day on the job. It's actually pretty simple to handle if you ask me. *chuckle* Oh, nevermind. Scratch that. Um, the animatronics are extremely old, so they kinda act odd here at Peter's Animatronic Storage. Due to a malfunction in their systems, they'll think you're a intruder. Now, since that's against the law, they'll probably try to... Trap you inside a room with nothing inside of it, leaving you to strave to death... You don't want that, right? Okay. Anyways, we don't know why we even have a room with nothing in it. This place is still in the works, ya know! *chuckle* Also, if you think one of the animatronics are close to your door, just close the door and they will probably go away. Uh, that's probably much all you need to do for today! Um, check those cameras, don't waste your power, and remember to close the doors if needed. Alright, good day and good luck, new employee! *phone disconnecting sounds*" Jeffy and rarely Mario are the only ones active during this phase. Night Shift Phase "Night guard? Are you there? Phew! Okay, good. The place you're currently in is the night shift security office. This is where you'll be doing your work tasks and rebooting signals at. We've also provided a flashlight because it is pretty dark in there, you know. Anyways, I think the oldest Jeffy Entertainment animatronic is gonna become active tonight, so watch out, I guess. Oh, be sure to shine your light at him when he comes to your right door. I heard that the old Jeffy animatronics are sensitive to lights, so... Um... Yeah. You should be golden by now. Uh, do your work tasks on your terminal, reboot any systems if you need to, and remember to use the flashlight only if necessary. Gotta conserve flashlight power, ya know! *chuckle* Alright, good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow! *phone disconnecting sounds*" Proto Jeffy is the only animatronic active. Shift 2 Day Shift Phase "Hello, employee? Oh, good. You're there. Anyways, you made it to day 2! Uh, congrats! Now, I won't talk quite as long this time since Jeffy and the others seem to get more and more active as the week progresses. Um, by now you've probably noticed Rosalina, Yeah, that space looking animatronic? Well, she tends to crawl through the vents to get to you. If she appears in the vent enterance to your office, pull the vent seal we've given you over yourself to make her leave. Anyways, you've also probably noticed the old Jeffy animatronic move around. I-i highly doubt it, anyways. *chuckle* Anyways, your second night shift is coming up, so I better go! Anyways, remember what I told you on day 1 and you should be good! Anyways, um, talk to you soon! *phone disconnecting sounds*" Mario and Rosalina are now active and Jeffy is faster. Night Shift Phase "E-employee! A-are you there? Good! Remember the old Jeffy animatronic that was roaming around during your night shift? Well, believe or not, that animatronic was from a old location called, "Jeffy's Family Diner" or something like that. Um, it always looked creepy to me... Anyways, we found another animatronic that... Kinda looks like you... I-i don't know why... It-it's weird... Anyways, do what you did with the other animatronic to him and you should be good for this shift! Anyways, I'm sure you have everything under control for now, um, talk to you tomorrow, employee! Bye! *phone disconnecting sounds*" Broken Animatronic Chef Pee Pee is now active and Proto Jeffy is faster. Shift 3 Day Shift Phase "Hello? Oh, forget it! I know you're there. Anyways, welcome to your third day on the job! You're halfway there! Um, I think that... Junior animatronic and also that Koopa Troopa are now active. How I know about this is because we had someone else take the day shift here and... Well, he said that Junior and Joseph became active on his third shift, so, um... Yeah. I think the same will happen to you. Anyways, here's how to deal with them. Um, when Junior is in your office, don't make too much noise... I-it's best not to make much noise when he's in there... Y-yeah... Anyways, about Joseph... He'll actually come through the vent behind you. To prevent him from coming into your office, just press the "Vent Air Flow" button on your camera view to send him away. Yeah, you should have everything under control once you remember everything I've said so far. Um, it's best I go now... Uh, see you on the flipside! *phone disconnecting sounds*" Junior and Joseph are active and all previous animatronics are faster. Night Shift Phase "Okay, it's your third night shift here. Good job! Now, I think nobody new is gonna become active tonight, so, um... Y-yeah- *beeping sounds and then static and then afterwards phone disconnecting sounds*" J.E.F.F.Y-V.I.R.U.S.exe is active and all previous animatronics are faster. Shift 4 Day Shift Phase "Uh, hi. Um, sorry about the phone call last night. Something or someone corrupted my phone so... Yeah... I-it's pretty weird... Anyways, I think that magikoopa animatronic known as, "Cody" and his doll are gonna become active today, so, um, yeah. I t-think you need to use the radar to track Cody since he's not visable on the cameras. Y-yeah, about Ken, or Cody's doll, he'll also crawl through the vents much like Rosalina. If you see hear him crawling in the vents, quickly put the vent seal over yourself and he'll... Probably go away... I-i don't know. Anyways, I think you got everything under cover, unless you forget what I've said, there'll be no second chances. Um, good day and good luck to you! *phone disconnecting sounds*" Cody and Ken are now active and all previous animatronics are faster, too. Night Shift Phase "Night guard! N-night guard! *pant* I-i don't have much time to talk... T-there's something after me... O-oh forget it! Anyways, I-i think that yellow suit that l-looks like Jeffy has gone hayware... *pant* L-look, just finish your shift and you'll get y-your paycheck, o-okay? Anyways, um... O-oh no... *footsteps* NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! '''AAHHHHHHHHHHHH-'*screech and then static and afterwards phone disconnecting sounds*"'' Withered Golden Jeffy is now active and all previous enemies are faster, too. Shift 5 Day Shift Phase "'''I AM ALMOST HERE... '*evil laughter* 'I'M COMING FOR YOU, CHEF PEE PEE... '*more evil laughter* 'HAVE FUN... '*chuckle* *phone disconnecting sounds*"'' Noone new becomes active during this phase, but all the animatronics are now more aggressive than ever! Night Shift Phase *a bunch of distorted and reversed words and then afterwards static and phone disconnecting sounds* ''H E is now active and all previous enemies are now faster. Shift 6 (Bonus Shift) ('NOTE: You only have to do the day shift phase of this night) Day Shift Phase "H-holy crap! Uh, what on Earth are you doing back here? D-didn't you get the momo? T-this place is closing down... Because of the event last night...I-it's a shame, really... B-but we have to... Anyways, j-just finish your shift... Y-you don't have to do the night shift phase, and I-i'll be there to pick you up, okay? Anyways, b-bye and I hope you survive, I guess... *phone disconnecting sounds*" Nobody new is active on this bonus night and all the animatronics are faster than in Shift 5. Custom Shift A non-canon bonus shift where you can customize all the animatronic's AIs. (Except for Shadow Jeffy's) Challenges Rewards Stars Star 1 Complete Shift 5. Star 2 Complete Shift 6. Star 3 Complete 12/20/TRULY IMPOSSIBLE mode. Star 4 Complete every Custom Shift challenge. Achievements Just Getting Started Complete Shift 1. Things are Getting Harder Complete Shift 2. A Spoiled Brat Returns Complete Shift 3. Yellow Suit Complete Shift 4. '''''HE'S BACK Complete Shift 5. Overtime Complete Shift 6. Tampering with the Animatronics Complete any Custom Night challenge. Still the King/Queen of Five Nights at Jeffy's Complete 12/20/TRULY IMPOSSIBLE mode. The Hardest Route Complete every Custom Shift challenge. Such a Shame... Get jumpscared by anyone. Easter Eggs "Uh!" A returning easter egg from the first game. If you click on the Jeffy poster in your office, then he'll let out a grunt. Coming Soon... In one of the cameras, there'll be a sock. Click on it to trigger the easter egg. The power will go out in your office and your monitor will flip down. A mysterious sock-like figure will be in the left door and then make the office pitch black. You're then greeting with Ethan's jumpscare that is gonna be in Night Time at Ethan's 2. Then the screen will fade to black and the words, "Night Time at Ethan's 2! Coming soon to a fanon wiki near you!" The game will crash after that. The Abandoned One A Garfield comic book will be in one of the cameras. Clicking on it will make Abandoned Garfield appear in your office. He'll stay there until the phase is over. gLiTcH When J.E.F.F.Y-V.I.R.U.S is on your terminal screen, clicking on him will make the screen glitch and then eventually make the game crash.